sailor moon la historia sin seilors
by ANEMONEFANEL
Summary: las seilor tienen dificultades con serena cual sera el resultado de este enfrentamiento
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es algo asi como un universo alterno, pero no es tan alterno porque si existen las Seilor y la historia es similara, solo tiene unos cambios, como un y si hubiera pasado esto.

La historia comienzaa en el tiempo en que aparece Seilor V peor que aun no encuentran a la princesa de la luna. Seguire la historia pero por otro lado, con otras opciones.

Capitulo 1: pierdes 4 amigas pero ganas un amigo.

Se escucha un gran estruendo, el cuerpo de una chica de cabellera castaña sujeta en una coleta y un vestido de marinerito color verde.

-trueno de Júpiter.

-fuego de Marte.

- lazo de amor de Venus.

Las 3 chivas lanzan ataques hacia un mounstro en forma de reloj. Este esquiva el ataque con facilidad para después desaparecer a la vista de las 5 seilors. De pronto el mounstro aparece y lanza una gran bola de energía hacia seilor moon, esta se queda inerte ante la amenaza del ataque. De pronto seilor moon se encuentra en el suelo y es su lugar seilor mercury recibe el ataque de frente.

Un grito de dolor se escucha seilor moon esta en shock de pronto una rosa ataca al mountro par que este no termine con sailor mercury, sailor moon reacciona y taca al mounstro purificando su engría y derrotándolo.

Seilor moon corre hasta Seilor mercury, esta no reacciona esta desmayada por el impacto de la energia del mountro. Las demás chicas se acercan hasta ellas y se arrodillan a un lado de Seilor mercury, Seilor Marte empuja a Seilor moon para ver como esta Seilor mercury, entre todas las Seilor cargan a mercury hasta el templo de rey ahí la atienden y ven que sus heridas no son de mucha gravedad.

Mientras tanto serena se siente culpable por lo sucedido. Y sale del templo para sentarse en las escaleras de este, de pronto mina se acerca y se sienta a un lado.

Mina: serena no te sientas mal, a cualquiera pudo haberle pasado.

Serena: mina es que yo tengo la culpa soy una torpe no pude ni defenderme.

Mina: bueno serena pero eimy te ayudo porque te quiere mucho.

Serena vio a mina y la abrazo por el apoyo que esta le estaba dando, de pronto llegaron rey y lita.

Lita: chicas rey llamo a la mama de aimy, le dijo que se quedaria con ella esta noche, así que lo mejor será que nos vallamos a nuestras casas y mañana nos veamos aquí para ver como esta eimy.

Mina: muy bien entonces vamonos, lo bueno es que mañana es sábado y no hay clases eimy no tendrá que faltar a clases.

Serena: entonces mañana nos vemos aquí.

Rey: si aquí la espero.

Y asi serena, lita y mina se fueron a sus casas.

Serena se encontraba recostada en su cama dando vueltas sin poder dormir, se sentía demasiado culpable de lo sucedido con eimy que no podía conciliar el sueño. Lo único que se le ocurrió es que mañana iría al templo de rey y le pediría disculpas a eimy por lo sucedido. Después de pensar y pensar en lo sucedido serena por fin se quedo dormida.

Asi llego el nuevo día y serena se levanto muy temprano para pasar al centro comercial a comprarle algún presente a eimy para disculparse. Paseaba por las tiendas y no encontraba el regalo perfecto para esta ocasión, además de que se le hacia tarde para ir al templo de rey, después de pasara por algunas tiendas entro a una de peluches y encontró un lindo osito que tenia un corazón que decía lo siento. Sin duda alguna compro el pequeño oso y se dirigio hacia el templo de rey, ya estaba algo retrasada. Corrió por el parque para llegar mas rápido pero de pronto topo con algo y callo al suelo, el pequeño osito callo a un lado pero de pronto ella vio como una mano levantaba al pequeño osito rápidamente levanto la vista para ver de quien se trataba y cual fue su sorpresa al ver al ese chivo molesto con el cual siempre se topaba, en su mente solo había una cosa "porque demonios tenia que encontrarme a este tipo tan temprano." Rápidamente se levanto y le pidió que le diera el osito.

pero mira nada mas tenias que ser tu, dime acaso me sigues y te avientas a mi para que choquemos, y que pensabas regalarme este osito para pedirme disculpas.

Serena: engreído, estas loco o que, yo no te sigo y mucho menos me tropiezo con tigo a propósito, además ese oso no es para ti, ni quien piense en darte a ti algo.

Darie: a no es para mi, no me digas que algún chico te regalo este osito tan bonito, pero que chico mas siego que no ve que el pobre osito se va a asustar con tigo como dueña.

Serena: eres tan desagradable, ese oso no es mio, se lo llevo a una amiga que tuvo un accidente, y si me disculpas no tengo tiempo para pelearme con entupidos como tu.

Serena le arrebato el osito y siguió su camino, y darien solo se le quedo viendo y riéndose de las reacciones de la chica hacia sus comentarios.

Serena camino hasta llegar al templo, ese chico la había echo enojar pero no quería llegar enojada con su amiga asi que tomo aire y entro al templo donde se podían escuchar las voces de las chicas, antes de entrar a la habitación donde se encontraban se quito sus zapatos y metió al osito en una bolsa de su falda, mientras hacia esto pudo escuchar la conversación que mantenían las chicas dentro de la habitación.

Rey: serena es una torpe mira que no defenderse.

Lita: bueno rey todas sabemos que serena no es muy agil que digamos pero no tiene la culpa.

Ret: lita ve lo que paso pudo haberle pasado algo peor a eimy, y todo por la culpa de la tonta de serena.

Abecés pienso que ella es un gran peligro para nosotras y que no debería ser una Seilor.

luna: bueno rey no niego que algunas veces lo he pensado pero ella es una de las seilors y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo.

Todas las chicas rieron por el comentario dando claras señales de que todas lo habian pensado por lo menos alguna ves.

Del otro lado del la puerta serena se encontraba destrozada, sus amigas la consideraban un estorbo y un peligro para ellas, y tal ves era verdad, sin querer hizo algo de ruido lo cual las chicas pudieron darse cuenta de la presencia de serena todas se sorprendieron al verla, además de que por su estado estaban seguras de que ella había escuchado todo.

Eimy: serena.

Luna: serena, que haces ahí atrás de la puerta, lo que escuchaste no es verdad, nosotras solo jugábamos.

Serena: a mi no me pareció un juego luna no mientas.

Rey: bueno esta bien ese no era ningún juego es lo que nosotras pensamos de ti.

Serena: si ya me doy cuenta rey. Creo que ninguna de ustedes piensa algo bueno de mi y no tengo porque estar aquí.

Luna: serena espera, no puedes irte, tu eres una Seilor como las demas.

Serena: si eso es lo que les preocupa, entonces no quiero ser una Seilor nunca mas.

Serena tomo el prendedor de su pecho y se los aventó.

Serena: en cuanto a ti luna no te preocupes puedes quedarte aquí con rey así ya no estarás amenazada por mi.

Serena salio corriendo del templo sin dirección alguna, las chicas trataron de detenerla pero rey se los impidió, diciendo que eso era lo mejor para todas.

Serena camino por un largo rato por las calles de tokio, el cielo estaba gris, parecía que una tormenta cairia pronto en la ciudad, peor serena no quería regresar a su casa sabia que tal vez luna o las chicas la buscarían y lo menos que ella quería en esos momentos era hablar con ellas.

Asi camino hasta que comenzó a llover, para no mojarse mucho camino hasta el parque y se sentó en una banca bajo un arbol. Ahí se quedo por un rato, de pronto sintió que algo estaba en su bolsillo y metió la mano APRA ver al pequeño oso que había comprado para eimy horas antes. Al ver al pequeño oso sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas al recordar todo lo que había escuchado.

De pronto serena sintió pasos que se acercaban a ella y pensó que podían ser las chicas que la buscaban, levanto la vista , no podía distinguir muy bien ya que la lluvia era muy fuerte solo se veía a alguien de negro con una sombrilla, esta persona se fue acercando y poco a poco reconoció a la persona, se trataba nada mas y nada menos que de el chico molesto de la mañana. Serena al verlo hizo cara de fastidio, no tenia fuerzas para discutir con el, asi que hizo como que no lo vio y agacho la cabeza, pero este se acerco hasta ella y se sentó a un lado.

Darien: se puede saber que haces aquí en plena lluvia bajo un arbol en el parque central.

Serena: ……

Darien: que no me dijiste que ese oso era para tu amiga, o ke te gusto mucho que decidiste quedartelo.

Serena:…….

Darien: no me digas que dios hizo el milagro y por fin te quedaste muda.

Serena: que acaso no tienes nada mas que hacer y has decidido molestarme todo el dia, porque no te largas.

Darien: valla valla, estas muy agresiva. Lo mas seguro es que por fin te viste a un espejo y viste que eres muy fea.

Serena: eres un idiota.

Serena no soporto mas y se levanto del asiento muy enojada, darien por su parte la siguió y la detuvo.

Darien: hey hey, solo estoy jugando, trato de hacer que cambies de humor.

Serena: no encesito que un estupido como tu venga a decirme una sarta de tonterías, no estoy de humor para soportarte.

Darien: hey espera, esta bien ya no te diré mas tonterías, pero dime que fue lo que te paso.

Serena: no te interesa.

Darie: bueno si no me interesara no te lo preguntaría.

Serena: en verdad no tienes que hacer.

Darien: no por eso platicare, porque estas tan triste, que te paso.

Serena vio a darien, en verdad ya no estaba como antes, altanero y grosero, no supo porque pero queria desahogarse de todo lo sucedido en el día, asi que le platico todo sobre la pelea con las que ella creia eran sus amigas.

Darien: asi que por eso estas asi de triste.

Serena: si.

Darien: no te preocupes, ellas no saben lo que pierden, y pues tu no sabes lo que ganas.

Serena: y se puede saber que es lo que gano.

Darien: pues perdiste 4 quis que amigas, pero has ganado un amigo.

Serena se le quedo viendo a darien, este le sonrió, y ella solo se limito a regresarle el gesto.

Serena: no eres tan desagradable cuando te lo propones.

Darien: si puedo ser un encanto, pero me gusta hacerte enojar.

Darien extendió su mano ofreciéndosela a serena.

Darien: amigos.

Serena le dio la mano y sonrió.

Serena: amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo que este entre comillas son pensamientos de los personajes.

Entre paréntesis son aclaraciones.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serena: no eres tan desagradable cuando te lo propones.

Darien: si puedo ser un encanto, pero me gusta hacerte enojar.

Darien extendió su mano ofreciéndosela a serena.

Darien: amigos.

Serena le dio la mano y sonrió.

Serena: amigos.

**CAPITULO 2: **UNA NUEVA VIDA, UNA NUEVA SAILOR.

A pasado una semana desde que las chicas dejaron de hablarle a serena, estas no han hecho ningún intento por tratar de aclarar las cosas, luna por su parte a decidido hablar con serena para aclarar la situación.

Suena la campana en la escuela, de pronto todos los alumnos salen de la institución ya que esta marco el fin de las clases, todos los chicos se van emocionados a sus casas después de un día de gran trabajo, dentro de la multitud de alumnos se puede ver a un pequeño grupo conformado por 3 personas: moly, kevin y serena.

Moly: valla serena me sorprendes has subido 20 puntos en tu examen de matemáticas.

Kevin: eso es verdad moly, pero viendo los resultados de sus exámenes pasados aunque haya mejorado su calificación sigue siendo muy baja.

Moly: bueno es verdad no hay mucha diferencia de un 30 a un 50 de cualquier forma sigue reprobada.

Serena: podrían dejar de decírmelo, ya se que estoy reprobada, pero lo que mas me da coraje es que esta ves estudie mucho

Moly: bueno serena, las matemáticas no es algo que se aprenda de la noche a la mañana.

Serena: si es verdad "lo que mas siento es que lo decepcionare".

Kevin: aunque si usted señorita serena sigue con este avance pues el próximo examen puede ser un 70.

Serena: tienes razón kevin, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Moly: aunque ahora lo que me preocupa es el examen de historia.

Serena: aaa moly no hables de mas exámenes con este tengo mas que suficiente.

Moly: perdón serena, pero ese examen es dentro de 2 dias.

Kevin: sabe señorita serena le ayudaría mucho ir a la exposición que será abierta mañana en el museo sobre los egipcios, le ayudara mucho para el examen.

Serena: en verdad, entonces porque no vamos mañana los tres.

Moly: serena lamento decirte pero como es una gran exposición la entrada es por medio de boletos, y pues estos ya se agotaron.

Serena: que????, valla que mala suerte tengo.

Moly: si bueno mi mama fue invitada y me llevara mañana a la exposición, no te preocupes sacare video para que lo puedas ver.

Serena: gracias moly. Bueno es mejor que me valla quede de verme con un amigo en los videojuegos.

Kevin: bueno señoritas yo me retiro.

Moly: yo también, esperarme kevin.

Asi los dos chicos se fueron juntos hasta sus casas, mientras que serena se fue en dirección contraria. Camino por la acera sin percatarse que luna la seguía.

Luna: "a donde ira serena"

Camino hasta llegar al establecimiento de videojuegos donde trabajaba andrew. Antes de llegar a la entrada del establecimiento en uno de los cristales vio el póster pegado de sailor V, y volteo para observarlo con detenimiento.

Serena: "ya hace una semana de eso, valla que la vida normal pasa rápido, ellas ni siquiera han tratado de hablar con migo, tanto me odian?"

Mientras que serena estaba distraída viendo el anuncio un chico sobre una motocicleta negra se paro en la acera y estaciono la moto.

-serena!!

Serena volteo para ver al chico que se quitaba el casco negro que llevaba puesto, al reconocerlo se acerco hasta el.

Serena: hola.

Luna: "valla ese chico que siemrpe molesta a serena, y porque le habla por su nombre, de seguro esto terminara en un pleito"

Darien: disculpa por llegar tarde, tienes mucho esperando.

Serena: no acabo de llegar.

Darien: a muy bien, y dime como te fue.

Serena bajo la cabeza y saco un papel de su mochila y se lo mostró a darien sin levantar la cabeza, este tomo el papel el cual era un examen de matemáticas con un enorme 50 en rojo.

Darien: un 50

Serena: lo siento darien yo te juro que trate, pero no pude.

Darien sonrió y paso su mano por la cabeza de serena que aun tenia agachada, alborotándole el cabello.

Darien: bueno por lo menos lograste pasar los 30 puntos de siempre.

Serena levanto la cabeza y lo observo.

Serena: todos dicen lo mismo, acaso es tan sorprendente que tenga yo un 50.

Darien: jajajaja, no es eso, pero vas a ver que el próximo examen saldrás muy bien. Te ayudare a repasar los temas con mas tiempo.

Serena: en verdad, gracias darien eres muy bueno.

Serena se lanzo a darien y le dio un gran abrazo. Este se quedo en shock por el acto de ella, aunque esta se separo de inmediato y le sonrió.

Serena: para pagarte el favor te invito un helado, que dices.

Darien tardo en contestar ya que aun estaba algo en shock pero después de eso acepto y ambos entraron al establecimiento que estaba enfrente de los videojuegos que era una nevaría.

Luna siguió a serena, estaba muy sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de serena con ese chico, que ella supiera ellos dos siempre terminaban discutiendo, pero por lo visto ahora eran buenos amigos.

Darien y serena estaban sentados en una de las mesitas del la nevaría, comiendo helado.

Serena: sabes que es lo peor. Que dentro de dos días tengo un examen de historia, y pues tampoco soy muy buena en eso.

Darien: y sobre que es el examen:

Serena: civilizaciones antiguas, en especial de Egipto.

Darien: a ya veo. Si quieres te puedo ayudar a estudiar.

Serena: no darien no quiero causarte tantas molestias.

Darien: no son molestias.

Serena se puso roja como un tomate, la actitud de darien abecés la hacían apenarse, el era tan atento con ella, que abecés ella lo veía mas que como un amigo, pero claro, el era solo su amigo, y no creía posible que el se interesara en ella, pero eso no le quitaba que el era una ternura de chico.

Serena: bueno mejor mañana hablamos de eso te parece, porque hoy tengo que regresar a casa o si no mi mama se va a enojar, espero que ella también tome con calma lo del examen de matemáticas.

Darien: esta bien, entonces termina tu helado y yo te llevo a tu casa.

Serena: enserio?

Darien: si, amenos que te moleste ir en la moto.

Serena: no claro que no, nunca me he subido a una, que emocionante.

Así serena y darien salieron de la nevaría y se dirigieron a la moto, darien le dio el casco para acompañante y el se puso el otro, darien se subió a la moto y después serena se subió atrás de el.

Luna por su parte se metió al maletín de serena sin que esta la viera para poder ir con ella a su casa.

Darien: ahora si agarrote fuerte, no te vallas a caer.

Serena: si

Serena abrazo a darien por la espalda, dándole gracias a dios porque darien estaba de espaldas y no podía ver lo roja que estaba, así fueron por todo el camino hasta que darien se detuvo en la puerta de la casa de serena.

Darien: listo. Aquí esta su casa señortia.

Serena bajo de la moto y se quito el casco al igual que darien.

Serena: gracias por traerme.

Darien: fue un placer.

Darien se acerco hasta el rostro de la chica y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla para después despedirse he irse a toda velocidad en la motocicleta.

Serena por su parte se quedo como una estatua de hielo solo viendo como darien se iba para después reaccionar y tocar con la mano su mejilla, después de dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios dio la vuelta y se metió a su casa.

Serena: mama ya llegue.

Mama ikuko: hija que bueno que regresaste, sabes me hablo la mama de kevin para felicitarme por tu examen de matemáticas dice que mejoraste mucho.

Serena: que??? - "aaa ese kevin me las pagara, como se atreve a decirle a su mama que mejore" - a bueno si mejore un poco mama.

Ikuko: a que bien, haber muéstrame tu examen.

Serena saco el papel de su maletín, el cual ya se encontraba solo porque luna bajo antes de que serena se diera cuenta, tomo el examen y se lo dio a su mama, esta lo vio por bastante tiempo para después ver a serena.

Ikuko: bueno, 20 puntos es una mejora, aunque estos no te hacen pasar.

Serena: si lo se mama, te prometo que el próximo examen me ira mejor.

Ikuko: eso espero, veo que le estas poniendo mas ganas a la escuela, y eso me agrada.

Serena: si mama, bueno voy a mi habitación tengo tarea que hacer.

Asi serena subió las escaleras y entro hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta, para después recargarse en ella cerrando los ojos y abrazando su maletín contra su pecho.

Serena: aaa darien es un amor. Como no me le voy a echar ganas a la escuela teniéndolo a el como maestro.

Después serna camino hasta su cama y se dejo caer boca arriba sobre esta.

Serena: aaaaa darien.

Luna: veo que tu y ese chico se llevan muy bien.

Serena: a que, luna que haces aquí.

Serena se sentó sobre su cama viendo a luna que se encontraba en el piso viéndola fijamente.

Luna: vine a buscarte para hablar con tigo. Pero veo que últimamente estas muy ocupada.

Serena: solo vivo una vida normal, sin causarle daño a nadie. Y que quiere hablar con migo.

Luna: si ahora tu sola te causas daño, o que crees que no me di cuenta que ese chico es demasiado grande para ti.

Serena: pero que dices luna, darien y yo solo somos amigos.

Luna: pues no creo que una simple amiga suspire tanto por su amigo.

Serena: de cualquier forma eso no te incumbe luna.

Luna: serena tu tienes que regresar a ser una sailor.

Serena: no luna eso nunca, las chicas no me quieren y yo no tengo porque estar con ellas.

Luna: tu no puedes renunciar a tu misión.

Serena: por si no lo recuerdas yo no renuncie ustedes fueron las que me sacaron. Y sabes que luna si lo que quieres es que regrese pues de una ves te digo que no, y mejor vete.

Serena se levanto y abrió su ventana para darle salida a luna, esta se sintió ofendida y sin decir nada salio de la habitación y se fue en dirección al templo de rey.

Serena se sentó en su cama miro hacia la ventana, para después caminar hacia su mochila y sacar unas libretas.

A la mañana siguiente serena se levanto muy temprano para ir a la escuela, salio de su casa corriendo para llegar a tiempo a la clase de la señorita monica. Sin darse cuenta que justo detrás de ella a unos cuantos metros iban lita y mina, las cuales tampoco se habían percatado de la presencia de serena.

mina: sabes debemos aprovechar que artemis consiguió entradas para el museo, para poder estudiar para el examen de historia.

Lita: si pero recuerda que iremos a ese lugar por que luna y artemis han detectado una energía extraña, y se puede tratar del enemigo.

Mina: si, pero recuerda que los boletos para el museo son muy difíciles de conseguir y pues no estaría de mas que aprovecháramos un poco.

Lita: bueno en eso tienes razon. Mira no es aquella serena.

Mina: a donde, si si es, que hacemos, la alcanzamos o que.

Lita: pues yo digo que si.

Asi ambas chicas apretaron el paso para alcanzar a serena.

Serna caminaba tranquilamente pero con algo de aprisa. De pronto una motocicleta se acerco a la acera, y el chico la llamo.

Darien: sere.

Serena se detubo y vio que se trataba de darien.

Serena: hola, que haces aquí.

Darien: pues voy para mi escuela pero anda sube te doy un aventón a tu escuela.

Darien le arrojo el casco y serena lo tomo y se lo puso para después subir atrás de darien y sostenerse de el. Así ambos se fueron del lugar dejando a una lita y mina bastante sorprendidas.

Mina: viste serena subió a esa motocicleta con ese chico.

Lita: si, quien será ese chico.

Mina: y si es el novio de serena.

Lita: no creo, nunca nos hablo de el. A de ser algún familiar.

Mina: mmm, pues a mi me parece sospechoso.

Lita: mina no veas cosas que no son, mejor corre o se nos hará tarde

Así ambas chicas salieron corriendo para llegar a tiempo a la escuela.

Mientras tanto darien y serena llegaron a la puerta de la escuela donde habia pocos alumnos ya que por la velocidad a la que iban pues llegaron temprano. Serena se bajo de la motocicleta y se quito el casco para luego entregárselo a darien.

Serena: gracias por el aventón.

Darien: fue un placer.

Serena: bueno ya me voy quiero disfrutar de la primera ves que llego temprano a clases. Creo que te estas convirtiendo en una buena influencia en cuanto a la escuela.

Darien: eso es bueno, porque si que necesitas a alguien que te ayude con esto.

Serena: si, jajaja, tienes razón, lo bueno es que te tengo a ti.

Darien: a por cierto vendré por ti al acabar la escuela.

Serena: a si?

Darien: si te llevare a un lugar que te ayudara para tu examen de historia.

Serena: muy bien entonces te espero.

Darien se puso el casco de nuevo y se fue del lugar, serena entro a la escuela sin darse cuenta que eimy la observaba desde la puerta, en verdad era sorprendente que serena estuviera ahí tan temprano, pero mas la había sorprendido la forma en que llego a esta.

Las clases comenzaron, las clases eran tediosas y aburridas para la mayoría de los alumnos, pero gracias a dios la campana sonó para salir al descanso, serena se quedo sentada en su pupitre y saco su almuerzo de su mochila, después de un rato moly se fue a sentar a la banca de enfrente de serena para acompañarla en el almuerzo, moly sabia que serena había tenido una discusión con las chicas pero no la notaba tan preocupada por eso, al contrario la veía feliz, además de que siempre se la pasaba hablando de darien, auque ella no lo conocía sabia bien que el la había ayudado a superar el problema con las chicas.

Mientras tanto en el jardín de la escuela se encontraban eimy, lita y mina comiendo su almuerzo.

Eimy: si serena a cambiado mucho, además hoy me sorprendió que llego temprano, y bueno además de que venia con un chico en una motocicleta.

Lita: si nosotras vimos cuando ella se fue con el.

Mina: si es muy sospechoso, yo creo que ese chico es su novio.

Eimy: no lo creo, pero bueno todo puede ser.

Lita: cambiando de tema, creen que encontremos alguna pista sobre el enemigo en el museo.

Eimy: pues según artemis hay una gran energía, pero no sabemos si es del enemigo o de alguna otra fuente.

Mina: pues yo aprovechare la visita para estudiar sobre historia.

Asi pasó el día, serena con su vida y las chicas con la suya, siguieron mas materias y por fin la campana de salida, serena salio junto con moly y kevin.

Moly: estoy muy emocionada dice mi mama que la exposición trae piezas muy extrañas de la cultura egipcia.

Serena: que suerte tienes, yo no podré ir a esa exposición.

Kevin: no te desanimes serena, moly te traera un video.

Serena: si tienes razón.

Moly: bueno kevin vamonos o si no llegaremos tarde. Serena nos acompañas.

Serena: no tengo que esperar a darien.

Moly: a muy bien, entonces te veo en la tarde para dejarte el video.

Así moly y kevin se fueron dejando a serena sola.

Paso un rato y eimy, lita y mina salieron iban saliendo de la escuela para esperar a rey y poder ir al museo, pero cuando iban saliendo vieron a serena parada sola fuera de la escuela.

Eimy: se me hace tan feo ver a serena sola.

Lita: si, no se ustedes pero yo quiero hablar con ella y explicarle todo.

Mina: y porque no lo hacemos ahora, alo mejor ella nos esta esperando para hablar.

Lita: si vamos.

Serena estaba recargada en la bardita de la escuela, ya era un poco tarde cuando vio la motocicleta de darien que se acercaba, ella camino hacia esta, darien le dio el casco y esta se subió inmediatamente.

Todas las chicas se quedaron extrañadas, serena ni siquiera las vio, de pronto una voz familiar las hizo voltear.

Rey: parece que serena la esta pasando bien no creen.

Lita: rey, por fin llegas.

Rey: si mejor vamonos al museo antes de que se nos haga tarde.

Asi las 4 chicas se fueron en dirección al museo.

Mientras tanto serena y darien se detuvieron en frente de un edificio muy alto y lujoso, al parecer de apartamentos.

Darien: me esperas unos minutos subiré a traer una cámara de video.

Serena: aquí vives.

Darien: si.

Serena: esta bien aquí te espero.

Así darien subió al lujoso edificio departamental, mientras tanto serena lo esperaba sentada en la moto, era un lugar muy bonito, el barrio era tranquilo, además de que las casas vecinas era muy bonita. Después de unos minutos bajo darien con la cámara de video.

Serena: darien se puede saber a donde iremos.

Darien: a si es verdad no te lo he dicho. Iremos al museo a la exposición egipcia.

Serena: que???. Pero pensé que los pases estaban agotados.

Darien: y lo están, pero un amigo me hizo el favor de conseguirme unos extras.

Serena: que bueno, pensé que no podría ir a ese museo.

Darien: pues si lo aras, y se mejor que nos vallamos para no llegar tarde.

Asi serena y darien se fueron al museo.

En el museo. Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La fila para entrar al museo era realmente larga, las chicas estaban algo desesperadas ya que era mucho el tiempo de espera, toda la gente platicaba sobre el museo, que era un gran honor tener esa exposición egipcia en la ciudad. La fila de gente comenzó a desesperarse y la gente del museo comenzó a dar paso pero muy lento, y las chicas estaban muy lejos del inicio de la fila. Asi paso un rato cuando de pronto serena llego junto con darien en la motocicleta, las 4 chicas se quedaron viendo sorprendidas, además de que serena siempre estaba con ese chico, las 4 vieron como darien la ayudaba a bajar de la moto y como ambos caminaban hacia la entrada.

Darien tenia un amigo el cual era el dueño del museo y el que consiguió los boletos para ellos, Asi que darien no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a la entrada para no hacer fila, en la entrada se encontraba su amigo e inmediatamente lo reconoció y saludo.

Torin: darien, que bueno que pudiste venir.

Darien: si, gracias a que me invitaste, mira deja te presento a mi amiga, serena el es torin el dueño del museo, torin ella es serena mi pequeña amiga.

Serena: mucho gusto

Torin: igualmente, eres una hermosura. (toma su mano y deposita un beso en ella, serena se sonroja un poco, y sonrie)

Torin: pues pasen, la exposición es realmente maravillosa, espero la disfruten.

Y asi ambos chicos pasaron a la exposición, mientras tanto las chicas observaban como serena entraba antes que nadie a la exposición egipcia.

Rey: valla creo que el nuevo amigo de serena tiene influencias, ni siquiera los hicieron formar.

Eimy: en verdad me preocupa, ese chico es mucho mas grande que serena.

Mina: pues no se pero me parece muy romántico.

Dentro del museo darien y serena observaban la figuras ademas de que un gia les explicaba paso a paso la cultura egipcia, serena estaba muy atenta y darien tomaba video de las explicaciones para después repasarlo con serena. Asi paso un rato, y serena miraba todas las figuras y ornamentos del lugar, de entre los cuales uno llamo mucho su atención y se acerco a este, era un broche en forma de un sol y una luna que se unían y en el centro había un espacio vació donde podía ir una piedra preciosa. Serena se quedo asombrada con la belleza de la pieza, de pronto una chica de cabellera verde obscuro y piel morena se acerco a ella.

es muy hermosa la pieza no crees.

Serena: a si lo es. Aunque parece que esta incompleta.

-siempre lo a estado, desde que fue echa, se dice que la joya que debe ir en ella, no pertenecía a este mundo.

Serena: que no pertenecía a este mundo, entonces de donde era la joya.

-de la luna. Se dice que era una especie de joya lunar. Aunque también se dice que esta joya le pertenece a una princesa de la luna.

Serena: y porque se hizo este ornamento para la joya si esta no estaba en la tierra.

-para darle protección a la princesa cuando ella fuera la esposa del rey de la tierra. Pero esto nunca sucedió, y la joya nunca fue depositada en este ornamento.

Serena: sabes mucho sobre esta pieza.

si, yo soy la protectora de esta pieza. Trabajo en este museo, recorriendo todo el mundo.

Serena: wow, que vida tan interesante. Y dime como te llamas.

mi nombre es himawari, hmiawari kudai. Mucho gusto

serena: mi nombre es serena, serena tsukino.

Asi ambas se dieron la mano y siguieron platicando de otras piezas del museo.

Por otra parte las chicas se encontraban observando la expo y ademas buscando la fuente de la energía que habían detectado luna y artemis,

Mina: pues no se chicas pero yo no veo nada extraño ni peligroso.

Eimy: pues si mina pero no podemos confiarnos.

Rey: pues yo lo único extraño que veo es que serena esta demasiado entretenida con ese chico.

Lita: si se le ve muy feliz con el.

Mina: nisiquiera se a dado cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Todo era tranquilidad, hasta que de pronto un mounstro en forma de momia muy terrorífico empezó a atacar a la gente que se encontraba en el museo, todos corrian con mucho miedo, tratando de salir del lugar.

el cristal de plataaaa . el cristal de plata. Quien es el posedor de el.

Rey: chicas

Todas: siii!!!

Y asi todas se transformaron en sailors.

El mounsto era muy fuerte , las chicas empezaron el ataque pero al parecer no le causaban daño alguno.

Darien: serena ven tenemos que salir de aquí.

Serena: si darien.

Ambos corrieron para salir del lugar pero en eso serena vio a las chicas luchando y se quedo parada, viendo como el mounstro mandaba ataques a su amigas, y estas eran tiradas al suelo. La desesperación se apodero de ella, queria ayudarles, pero no sabia como, sin importar que le pasara corrio hacia el mounstro, darien al ver esto corrio tras de ella para detenerla. Llego hasta la lucha y le avento con un jarron al mounstro para llamar su atención, y que dejara de golpear a mina. El mounstro volteo a ver a serena, qe se encontraba de pie sin saber que hacer, este lanzo una especie de rayos de sus manos para atacar a serena pero darien aventó a serena y ambos calleron al suelo, pero el mounstro no se rindio y lanzo los mismos rayos sobre darien haciendo que este flotara y aventándolo hacia otro lado callendo inconciente por el golpe. Serena al ver esto trato de levantarce para ayudarlo pero el mounstro la ataco con otro rayo diferente.

Mounstro .- entregame el cristal de plata.

El rayo pego en cerena y esta empezo a gritar el dolo que le causaba era mucho, las chicas no podian levantarce estaban muy lastimadas, serena segia gritando de pronto de su pecho una especie de piedra plateada salio. El mounstro dejo de mandar sus rayos y serena callo al suelo de rodillas con la piedra aun flotando sobre su pecho. El mousntro camino hacia serena para tomar el cristal de plata, pero de pronto un bola de energia lo golpeo haciendolo caer. Y de ensima de una replica escalada de una de las pirámides de gizen una chica de cabellera larga y verde, con vestiduras egipcias y un cetro en forma de sol. Esta chica volteo a ver a serena, y al ver la piedra, se asombro mucho.

la joya lunar. Ella es la princesa de la luna.

Rapidamente bajo y fue hacia serena para ayudarla.

te encuentras bien.

Serena: quien eres tu, y que es esa joya que asalido de mi.

yo soy sailor sun, y esa piedra es la joya lunar, tu eres la princesa de la luna, solo tu puedes derrotar a este enemigo, toma con esto podras defenderte.

Sailor sun le dio el prendedor en forma de sol y luna, y tomo el cristal de plata y lo inserto en el prendedor. Haciendo que este brillara. Serena lo tomo entre sus manos y lo observo, era precioso, irradiaba una energia bastane poderosa. De pronto se puso de pie y levanto el dije, diciendo.

-por el poder del cristal de plata.

Asi se trnasformo en una nueva sailor moon. Sus vestiduras eran parecidas a las de sailor sun, aunque con mayor elegancia, su cabello se solto de las coletas que traia, y en su cara aparecio una mascara dorada que impedia verle la cara. En su mano un cetro en forma de luna y en su pierna una daga de oro.

続く


End file.
